SBS6
SBS6 is a Dutch commercial TV channel and is a part of Talpa TV, formerly known as SBS Broadcasting B.V. and now owned by Talpa Network. Other channels of the group in the Netherlands are Net5, Veronica and SBS9. History SBS stands for Scandinavian Broadcasting System. When the SBS Broadcasting Group started expanding outside of Scandinavia in 1995, one of the first countries where they set up a channel was the Netherlands with SBS6. SBS6 was the third Dutch commercial TV station after RTL 4 and RTL 5. SBS6 launched on 28 August 1995. When SBS6 was launched, they were in a tough competition with the channel Veronica, which started as a commercial station at the same time. Both SBS6 and Veronica wanted to be on channel 6 of the viewer's television. The SBS Broadcasting Group expanded their Dutch channel list with Net5 on 1 March 1999. In 2003 Veronica was added to the list of channels. The German ProSiebenSat.1 Media took over the parent company, SBS Broadcasting Group, on 27 June 2007. In 2011, all of SBS's activities in the Netherlands (through SBS Broadcasting B.V.), including the three TV stations (SBS6, Net5 and Veronica), the two TV guides (Veronica Magazine and Totaal TV), production, design and text activities were sold to a joint venture between Sanoma Media Netherlands (67%) and Talpa Holding (33%). On 10 April 2017 Talpa Holding acquired a 67% stake from Sanoma Media Netherlands. Programming Domestic *BankGiro Loterij The Wall *Bouw Je Droom *Celblok H (an adaptation of the Australian drama Wentworth) *De Afvallers *De Hoofdprijs *Domino Day *Hart van Nederland *MasterChef Holland *Reportage *Shownieuws *Trauma Centrum Current imports *Grand Designs *Grand Designs Australia *Homes Under the Hammer *MasterChef Australia (series 6) *The Odd Couple *Sarah Benny's Selling Houses *The Secret Life of the Zoo *The World's Strictest Parents (British and Australian versions) Imports which are previously programmed or on hiatus *According to Jim *The Bold and the Beautiful (currently on RTL 4) *Castle *Close to Home *Container Wars *The Cosby Show *Crossing Jordan (series 3 and 4) *Days of Our Lives *Dead Last *The Dead Zone *Early Edition *Elementary *Flashpoint (up to series 2, episode 12) (moved to Veronica TV) *The Flying Doctors *The Following (series 1) *F/X: The Series *Ghost Whisperer (series 1 and 2) *Gummi Bears *Hangin' with Mr. Cooper *Haunted *A Haunting *The Heart of the Jungle *House *The Jerry Springer Show *Little House on the Prairie *Longmire *McCloud *McLeod's Daughters *Medical Investigation *The Mentalist *Monk *Murder, She Wrote *NCIS *NCIS: Los Angeles *NCIS: New Orleans *NUMB3RS *The Others *Pablo the Little Penguin: The Series *Poltergeist: The Legacy *Psi Factor *Resurrection *Rockface *Rome *Samurai Girl *The Smurfs *Space: Above and Beyond *Stalker (first 9 episodes aired) *Still Standing *Street Time *Touching Evil *Under the Dome *Woody Woodpecker: Escape from Buzz Buzzard Park *Zoo (first 4 episodes aired) Current sports *UEFA Champions League (shared with Veronica TV) Sports which are previously programmed or on hiatus *UEFA Super Cup (broadcasting break) References External links * SBS6 Website